School Festivals Aren't Interesting!
by kurasuchi
Summary: The annual school festival is coming up, and both Kagura and Sougo try to hitch up Yamazaki with Tama. 3-Z Setting. ONESHOT. OkiKagu, TamaZaki.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gintama. It is owned by the awesome Sorachi Hideaki-sensei, Sunrise and Shueisha.

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy

* * *

**Summary: **The annual school festival is coming up, and both Kagura and Sougo try to hitch up Yamazaki with Tama. 3-Z Setting. ONESHOT. OkiKagu, TamaZaki.

**Author's Notes: **This fanfic is a challenge given to me by _tama sis ketsuno_ (**yume neko**). Sis, I'm so sorry! It's already been three months ever since you gave this commish to me, and I just did it now.. But I hope this would satisfy you, and I'll be looking forward to your doujinshi version of this! :D

* * *

**XOXOX**

**School Festivals Aren't Interesting!**

_**(**_文化祭は面白いんじゃね―!_**)**_

_A Gintama Fanfiction_

_By Kurasuchi~_

**XOXOX**

* * *

Kagura was in a big hurry.

It was already past six o'clock, and here she was, at the school corridors as she ran as fast as she could, looking for that damned classroom of hers. Climbing up the pile of steps on every floor, her footsteps only resounded on the whole area—club activities were already far from over, and there were only a few students left on the whole campus. Hence, all coasts are clear.

She was already tired, her breathing now in the form of small, shallow breaths. However, she didn't take any heed of it as she continued on running, her mind free from any thoughts that may disrupt her from completing her mission.

Her mission was to retrieve that important thing which she had lost inside the 3-Z classroom. She absolutely needed to get it; all chaos would befall her if someone sees it, much more when it falls on the hands of someone else!

She must absolutely reach her classroom before it's too late!

Sensing that she was already on the fourth floor of the building, she then turned right and gradually increased her pace, and even more so when she saw the _3-Z_ signon the corridor.

As soon as she was in front of the said classroom, she quickly took a deep breath, and hoped that no one was inside. She must absolutely be alone! No one should find out about the thing which she had left behind!

Firming her resolve, she then slid the door open.

Scanning the area with those azure orbs of hers, she heaved a sigh of relief as she found that there was no one inside the classroom. Brushing the sweat from her forehead using her right arm, she then entered the room, trudging her way towards her desk.

"Now where did I put that thing? Oh dammit, I should've placed it somewhere safer!"

Rummaging at every desk inside the classroom, she only felt her blood boil in frustration as she realized that the thing which she had lost was nowhere to be found.

_Thud._

Hearing that sudden noise, Kagura looked anxiously around her, in fear that there's someone who had already found her "precious item" and was now about to confront her about it.

Finding no one, she was about to give up until she caught sight of a sleeping figure slumped on the desk in the corner of the room.

_W-What is that?_

With no other options left, she walked towards the sleeping figure.

She then gulped nervously as she slowly looked at it up close…and felt disappointed upon her discovery.

_What the hell? It's just that boring anpanman! That guy, driving me nuts over nothing!_

In front of Kagura was her classmate Yamazaki Sagaru, who was slumped over his desk, sleeping like a log. She was pissed that she didn't notice that guy's presence before, but she realized that it can't be helped, since the guy's totally got no presence at all.

_Well, I have no time to spend over boring guys. I should just proceed on my mission, uh-huh._

Just as she was about to walk away from the so-called _"Jimi" _guy, she then noticed a small black notebook on his hands. Curious on what it was, she then grabbed it and skimmed over the pages.

_TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN TAMA-SAN_

Kagura felt like puking at the sight of the contents of the notebook. Most of the pages were only filled with indescribable scribbles of "Tama-san," and despite not knowing what the Jimi guy had meant by that, she knew that it was still weird. And to think that he even had the same obsession for anpans too…

However, the notebook was far too tempting. Without wasting a second, she flipped to the next page, and found something even more interesting.

_YAMAZAKI SAGARU OBSERVATION REPORT_

_DAY TEN:_

_Yet again, there are no signs at the Yorozuya's place today.._

The vermillion-haired girl was surprised at what she had just seen. The rumors are right—they are being spied at! That all-boy Student Council, tagged as the "Shinsengumi" after the historical Shinsengumi, was indeed keeping their eye on their club, the Yorozuya! She knew that her club's adviser, Sakata Ginpachi, was not in good terms with the Student Council Vice-President, Hijikata Toushirou… but still, even sending a guy like Zaki to spy on them…

Now eager to know more about it, she continued on reading.

_..Nor have there been any changes on Tama-san's loveliness. Since that time, I've realized that my eyes have been following her. Even this stakeout that I once hated, I don't want it to end anymore._

_DAY FIFTEEN:_

_Tama-san's gentleness hasn't changed today either. Man, I want to arrest Tama-san… Arrest her eyes.._

_DAY TWENTY:_

_Man, Tama-san, where did you come from? And where are you headed?_

_DAY TWENTY-FIVE:_

_Aaah, Tama-san, wherefore art thou, Tama-san?_

_DAY THIRTY:_

_AAAAH! MY TAMAKIN GOT—_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? ALL THAT HE'S BEEN OBSERVING IS TAMA, NOT US! IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL A STAKEOUT? AND WHAT ARE YOU, SOME KIND OF STALKER? HAVE YOU BECOME LIKE THAT GORILLA PRESIDENT WHO KEPT ON STALKING ANEGO? YOU HAVEN'T PAID US ANY ATTENTION, BUT YOU'VE GIVEN ONE TO YOUR CROTCH, DAMMIT!"

As soon as Kagura had shouted her tsukkomi remarks like a certain bespectacled boy, Yamazaki quickly regained his consciousness. He then stared at Kagura, and seeing the notebook in her hands, he realized that it was his, and that she had just read its contents.

"AAAAAAH! Kagura-san, please give that back! Don't read it!"

Kagura, noticing that Yamazaki was already awake, gave him an evil smirk. "Heh, too bad for you, but I've already read—"

"Hey China, what's this?

Surprised at this, Kagura looked around, only to find the school's resident sadist and the Student Council's Assistant Vice-President, Okita Sougo, in front of her.

"What is this, China?" asked Sougo once again, "Is this yours?"

"Ah, sadist, that's—"

"OKITA-SAN! THAT'S MINE!"

Hearing this, Sougo gave the poor anpanboy an evil smirk, his sadism obviously working once again. "I see," replied the sadist, "I'll take a closer look at it, then."

"NO, OKITA-SAN, YOU SHOULDN'T! I JUST—OKITA-SAN, I—"

Despite Yamazaki's complaints, Sougo continued on reading the entries on the black notebook. Once as he had finished it, he then closed it and tightened his hold onto it, before smirking once again.

"Ara, China, it seems that we've got a lover boy in this classroom, don't you think?"

"I agree with that, Sadist. This Yamazaki… falling for our poster girl…You think you can land on her, huh, anpanboy?"

"But Okita-san, Kagura-san, I just—"

Sougo looked intently at Kagura, with the both of them sporting a mischievous look on their faces.

"China," said Sougo, "Zaki's been in love with your poster girl. It's a hassle, so can you hitch them up?"

"Hitch them up? And why the hell should I do that? But still, since I'm a girl," she trailed off, finally looking at Yamazaki. "I'll support you all the way, anpan _yarou._"

Yamazaki felt a twitch on his forehead. "Who are you calling anpan yarou, Kagura-san?"

"Obviously it's you, Zaki," replied Sougo as he crossed both his hands on his chest. "There's no one in this room who had the same level of obsession as yours."

Hearing this, Kagura glared at Sougo in disbelief. "Oh yeah? But I think your obsession with all things sadistic is greater than his, Sadist."

"I believe that your stupidity and your obsession with sukonbu is far more greater, China."

"OF COURSE! It's sukonbu that we're talking about!"

"See?"

"You bastard! Are you making fun of me, huh?"

"Not really.."

"Shut the hell up, Sadist!"

"I'll do when you go to hell, China."

"Why, you..! You sadistic retard!"

Yamazaki can only give an awkward laugh as he observed the two bicker in front of him. Not able to take it any longer, he gave a small cough in order to get their attention.

"What is it, Zaki?" asked Sougo, finally responding to Yamazaki's attempts to get his attention.

Yamazaki just stared back at him with those lazy-looking eyes of his. "I need that notebook. Please give it back to me."

"But you don't need that notebook anymore, anpan yarou," interjected Kagura, much to Yamazaki's ire. "So we won't give it to you."

"Why? I need that! It's important to me, please give it back!"

"But Zaki, why would you chase after the notebook when you'll get the girl herself?"

Hearing that statement, time seemed to stop for the anpan-lover as he tried to process what his higher-up had just said.

Get the girl herself? He isn't stupid, and he's not ambitious either. How can a timid guy like him get an angel like Tama to look at him? No matter how he looked at it, he just can't seem to get the idea right in his head.

Yamazaki gave a suppressed laugh. "Man, don't kid me, Okita-san. I do know where I stand, you know."

"Zaki.. you.."

"I know that it's an unrequited love. I'm aware of that. She doesn't even know that I'm looking at her this way. I just—"

"Oi, anpan yarou, don't give up so early!"

Startled at that sudden declaration, the two boys looked at Kagura, her eyes full of determination and resolve.

"I and the sadist would help you achieve your love. Isn't that right, Sadist?"

Sougo glared back at Kagura. "And since when have I been a part of that?"

"From the very beginning," she replied, and looked back at Yamazaki. "Anpan yarou, the fastest way to express your interest on Tama is to ask her to be your partner for the upcoming Bonfire Dance."

"B-Bonfire Dance?"

"Yeah. You know, that annual night dance held after the School Festival. Ask her to be your date."

Yamazaki's mind was in a complete mush. He wasn't even thinking straight anymore.

"D-Date? My partner.. would be Tama-san..?"

"Yeah, she will!" answered Kagura, taking glee at the anpanman's sudden increase in motivation and energy. She then looked at Sougo, who was also staring back at her.

"So…how about you, Sadist?"

Faced with this question, Sougo can only smirk in reply.

"If it means that he'll be doing his job right, then consider me a part of it."

**XOXOXOX**

Yamazaki Sagaru knew that he was in deep shit. However, despite what his instincts had told him, he knew that he cannot turn back—not now, not ever—since behind him are the two most sadistic and dangerous persons in the whole Gintama High: the young Yorozuya from the Yato Clan, Kagura, and the Shinsengumi a.k.a. Student Council's Assistant Vice-President, Okita Sougo. These two have volunteered to help him achieve his love a few days ago, back on that fateful day when he was silently sleeping in the 3-Z classroom. Ever since then, his life was completely turned upside down.

It's not like his life wasn't that chaotic to begin with, though. Truth be told, he was already living a "Jimi" life even before this whole mess had started. Employed by the Shinsengumi as their resident spy, he had lived his life in stakeout, munching on the little _Umai-bou _and anpan that he had left. Hell, he even became addicted to anpan because of his job! Living a life of a spy and a student wasn't that easy, and he knew that from experience.

And now, he had another mission to fulfill: to ask his beloved Tama-san to dance with him at the night of the festival. If he was just alone, he wouldn't probably have the guts to do so, let alone think of those kinds of thoughts… But because of the never-ending persistence of both Okita and Kagura, he was now trying his very best to achieve it.

That is… if he can do it.

"The hell's wrong with you, you stupid anpan yarou! You're just writing a letter, dammit! How can you be such an idiot?"

"Stop that, China. That's just how he is. And knowing Zaki, he would probably write something like that the whole time. But it's better that way, I guess."

In front of him were Okita Sougo and Kagura, who now demanded him to write a letter to Tama. Ever since they have declared that they would help him, they told him to make a letter for the young green-haired girl, but all attempts to do so ended up in vain. At least…according to those two.

In his opinion, all of his attempts were complete masterpieces.

"How in the world can you consider something like that as a proper love letter? Any girl would get creeped out by that, sheesh!"

Hearing this, Yamazaki gave an irritated glare at Kagura.

_Get creeped out? Are you saying that I'm creepy?_

"But isn't it better like this? It only shows just how much Zaki loves that girl…"

_Okita-san… I never knew that you were such a nice guy…_

"..And just how creepy and obsessive he is when he's in love. That way, Zaki can get ditched early. That girl would get the creeps, Zaki would be heartbroken, and I'll be looking forward to that."

_In the end you're just being a sadist too? What's with this development? I thought you're going to help me! But—you're just using this as an excuse to enjoy yourself! What am I, some sort of entertainment?_

"Are you an idiot?" exclaimed Kagura as she gave him a piercing glare, and pinched his ears with all her might. "Didn't you say that you'll help him? You're just being your sadistic self!"

Sougo took hold of her hands that was still pinching his ears, and used it as a trap; he gave her a swift kick to the torso, which she easily dodged. Somersaulting in the air, Kagura then gave him a kick towards his face, but he took hold of her leg, and didn't let it go.

Kagura gritted her teeth. That sadist still held one of her legs up in the air, and she was furious because of it.

That sadist should—

"China."

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you that polka dot panties are childish?"

Kagura blushed wildly upon hearing this remark. Yanking her leg forcefully out of his tight grip, she immediately ran away from him, her hand quickly finding its way towards her skirt.

She bit her lip in frustration. She wanted to bang her head against the wall for being so stupid. Why the hell did she forget that she wore a skirt today? She should've remembered that!

But still, it was because of the perverted sadist that she was—

"Kagura-san."

That sudden call startling her out of her thoughts, she looked back at Yamazaki, and gave him a menacing glare. "What do you want?"

"I've decided now."

"Decided? Decided on what? You damned Jimi, you should just shut up when you're needed to! You're just making me more irritated and you're—"

"I've decided that I won't write a letter, but ask her personally instead!"

"You won't write but you'll—WHAT?

"I'll ask Tama-san personally. That way, she can be assured that my feelings are sincere."

Silence filled the area.

Yamazaki could feel his breath hitch in every second that may pass. He knew that it was unusual for him to say those kinds of things, but the fact that both Kagura and Sougo looked at him like he had just said the most absurd thing in the world annoyed him to no ends.

Do they really think that he can't do it?

A sudden round of applause snapped him out of his thoughts. Curious on what it was, he looked around and saw Sougo applauding him with a mocking look on his face.

_Okita-san… what's with that look of mockery?_

"That's great, Zaki," remarked Sougo as he took a step closer to him, and placed both his hands atop of Yamazaki's shoulders. "This is really great. I always knew that you'd say that!"

"Okita-san…"

Kagura also took a step closer towards the two. "Sadist… what do you mean by that?"

Sougo then gave them a smirk.

"What I've meant by that is… I've already prepared the stage for him."

"S-Stage?"

"That's right. And that's why—"

Without finishing his sentence, Sougo dragged Yamazaki out of the classroom that they were in, and pulled him along the corridor. At that moment, Yamazaki knew that it was already hard to breathe, and he instinctively reached towards his neck—and there he realized that a leash was already attached in there, and that Sougo dragged him in the corridor using that leash.

He felt as if he was being treated like a dog.

But before Yamazaki can think of anything else, Sougo stopped on his tracks, startling the young spy. Without a moment's hesitation, Sougo took off the leash that was on his neck, and pushed him inside the classroom next to them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, OKITA-SAN? WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?"

Despite Yamazaki's complaints, the Shinsengumi sadist didn't take any heed of it.

"Good luck to you, Zaki. Inform me about the outcome, okay?"

Yamazaki tried his hardest to complain, but all attempts were futile. He then noticed that he had already left…

…And the door was closed shut.

"OKITA-SAN..? OKITA-SAN! OKITA-SAN! OIIIIIIII OKITA—"

"Yamazaki-sama."

The Shinsengumi spy could've sworn that he had completely ran out of breath as soon as he heard that voice. He gulped anxiously.

There could have been only one person with a voice like that—a voice that he knew too well…

Seeing no other options, Yamazaki turned around, only to end up with his mouth agape in shock.

"T-Tama-san… such a c-coincidence m-meeting you here…"

The green-haired android, Tama, stood in front of him looking as fabulous as ever. Her handy mop still taking refuge in her hands, she then took a step closer towards him, which made his breath hitch.

"It's not a coincidence at all, Yamazaki-sama. Okita-sama said that you have summoned me here for a talk. I have come here for that."

Hearing this, Yamazaki looked towards the direction of Sougo and Kagura, who was now eavesdropping behind the door.

_Okita-san… so this is what you've meant by that, huh? You sly one…_

"Yamazaki-sama?"

"Eh? Ah, yes, about that… uh… well… what I've wanted to say is… umm.. uh…"

Tama only blinked for a few times as she waited for Yamazaki to finish his sentence.

"Ugh… Well.. you see, Tama-san…"

"Yamazaki…sama..?"

"Tama-san, I—"

He was about to tell Tama his greatest desires when suddenly, he heard a loud voice on his ear. Though startled by it at first, he then shrugged it off and tried to continue from what he had left off earlier until he heard that same voice on his ear once again.

'_Oi, don't forget us! Just because you're in the spotlight now doesn't mean you're gonna hog all the glory!'_

Was he… hearing things now?

Yamazaki didn't know what to do. Here he was, standing in front of his beloved while he was hearing voices inside his head? It was definitely weird, and he did not like it the slightest bit.

'_Focus on your goal, anpan yarou!'_

Great. Because of hanging out too much with Kagura, he was now hearing her voice on his head…

'_You're not hearing voices on your head! The Sadist and I have placed an earpiece on your ear a while ago. Right now, just focus on your mission! Ask her now for a date!'_

Yamazaki strengthened his resolve. He had no idea when they have placed that earpiece on his ear, but he was grateful for it. That way, he won't be too nervous.

He gulped soundly and looked up at Tama, his eyes boring its way into hers.

"Tama-san… the truth is, on the night of the festival…"

He clenched his fists tighter on his sides in a futile attempt to increase his resolve.

"..Would you…"

He can feel the intensity of Tama's gaze surging within him.

"…Would you.."

Yamazaki took a step forward.

"…Would you please open up your legs to me?"

Silence filled the area once again.

…_Eh?_

Yamazaki had his mouth agape, not believing what he had just said.

…_EH?_

Did he… just say that?

…_EEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?_

Realizing the bitter truth, Yamazaki quickly waved his hands in defense.

"N-No, that's not what I meant, Tama-san! Really! Please, don't misunderstand! I don't know how I've said that, but swear, it wasn't what I've wanted to say to you at all and—"

Before he could even finish his sentence, he felt the sudden increase of ominous aura inside the room, all emanated by the android in front of him.

A single teardrop came out of his eye.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

**XOXOXOX**

Slamming the door shut, Tama ran out of the classroom and quickly dashed off the corridors, leaving Yamazaki Sagaru by himself.

The three students were surprised with what just happened, and all eyes seemed to have focused on a certain silver-haired teacher.

"G-Ginpachi-sensei… what the hell did you just do?"

His cigarette-shaped "lollied" lollipop still on his lips, he took it out for a moment and stared at the three furious students in front of him.

"Well, well, it's gonna be fine, Souichirou-kun—"

"It's Sougo."

"—A man's gotta be a man, and the best way to be a man is to talk full of sexual innuendo."

A few seconds had passed and no one reacted to what he had just said. Smiling proudly to himself, Sakata Ginpachi was about to go inside the classroom to take a look, until someone grabbed him on his shoulder.

It was Shimura Shinpachi.

"Just where the hell are you going, Gin-san?"

"That's Ginpachi-sensei for you, Pattsuan."

"Well then _Ginpachi-sensei_," said Shinpachi, placing more emphasis on the silver-haired teacher's name. "I think there's something you need to apologize about…"

Ginpachi gulped to himself. He knew that doing something like that would be risky, but he never realized that they would be pissed off at him like this!

Well, he knew that it cannot be helped. It was his fault, after all.

He and his unofficial lackey, Shinpachi, were from the Yorozuya clubroom and were about to go down to the Faculty Room when they noticed Kagura and Okita Sougo in front of a classroom, eavesdropping at the door with a glass stuck on their ear. Curious on what it was, he then slid the door open for a little bit, and was surprised to see two of his students, Tama and Yamazaki, alone inside the room. After Kagura had explained the scenario to him, he felt a little bit mischievous, and at such an opportune moment, grabbed the little microphone on Kagura's hands, and said the same words which Yamazaki had blurted out a while ago.

But hey, he just said that to him—it's that anpanboy's fault that he said that to Tama without even thinking!

"And now Gin-san, don't blame it to someone when it's clear that it's all your fault! If you haven't done that, then all could have gone smoothly!"

"What the hell, Pattsuan? Are you an esper? Do you have an ESP or something, huh? How did you even read my mind?"

"I'm not reading your mind, Gin-san. You're just easy to read."

Ginpachi groaned in response. "Well, well, what's done is done, and there's nothing that could be done about it. Just let it slide."

Irritated, Kagura grabbed the teacher by the hem of his shirt, much to the surprise of the two students in front of them.

"Now, now, Gin-chan," said Kagura, "I think you haven't done enough. How are you going to repent for this, _huh_?"

"C-Calm down, Kagura-chan… I-I'm sure that after a few hours they would make up with each other and—"

"How are they going to settle this mess? That anpan yarou's eternally scarred for life!" replied Kagura, now pointing at the poor Shinsengumi spy behind the door.

Ginpachi heaved a deep sigh. "Well, since it can't be helped, I'll help," he finally said, and slid the door open.

As soon as he opened the door, what was presented to them was the sight of Yamazaki Sagaru looking as depressed as ever, as if he had just realized that it was the end of the world, and that he cannot run away from his inevitable fate—which is death.

Faced with this situation, Sakata Ginpachi tried his best to calm down for the sake of his poor student.

"Y-Yamazaki-kun..?"

The boy-in-question just looked at him with a blank look on his face.

Seeing this only made the surging guilt that Ginpachi had felt even greater. "Yamazaki-kun… you see, I am—"

"Anpan yarou! Don't give up just yet! You're a man aren't you? Stand up and fight!"

Ginpachi just stared back at Kagura as she cut off his sentence with her words of encouragement. However, despite her efforts, Yamazaki did not even budge, and he only became gloomier by the second.

"Oi, do you hear me, anpan yarou? Chase after Tama; tell her what you really feel! If she ignores you then just give her a punch and she'll listen! You can't back out on this fight!"

The bespectacled boy cannot help but do a tsukkomi remark on the young Yato's words. "Uh, Kagura-chan? This is not a fight you know? And besides, why are telling him to punch her? Are you telling him to be violent towards women? And Yamazaki-san's not in a fight!"

"Shut up, megane! Don't interrupt me!" she scolded Shinpachi, and focused back on Yamazaki. "So, anpan yarou… stop moping around—stand up and chase after her!"

Sougo smirked to himself. He knew that China was being supportive of Yamazaki, but he didn't expect her to be so supportive to _this_ extent. It somehow made him feel amused, and somewhat… _jealous_, if that was even the right interpretation to it.

He then inched himself closer towards the vermillion-haired girl, and gave her a smug look. "I didn't know that you were capable of such actions, China."

"Shut it, Sadist! Don't distract me!"

The resident sadist felt a little irritated when Kagura had brushed him off, and focused on Yamazaki. He was pissed, even, since he was so used on having the China girl's attention focused on him.

"Che. Do what you want," he whispered to himself, and looked away from the two.

Kagura took a deep breath, and looked intently at the depressed boy in front of her.

"Anpan yarou… I mean, Yamazaki Sagaru-kun… don't let a little failure hinder you from what you truly desire. Moping around there all depressed won't make you achieve your dreams, you know."

Ginpachi stared at Kagura, smirking to himself. It was unusual to hear her say something profound, after all.

"If you really want her to look at you, make an effort for it. Nothing can't be done with hard work—even if it's the coldest of all hearts."

Much to their surprise, Yamazaki then stood up, and walked towards the door. But before he vanished from their sight, he bowed his head down in gratitude, and sprinted off.

The four people inside the classroom smiled to themselves. Whether he may be successful or not, it all depends on him now.

Now that Yamazaki had left, Ginpachi gave a huge grin and ruffled his hands on Kagura's hair. "Well then Kagura-chan, I'm surprised to hear you say such things. I guess you got that from hanging out with me, huh?"

"Don't embarrass yourself, Gin-chan," she replied with a huge grin of her own, "I am just that great, and you know it."

Ginpachi gave a slight chuckle as he patted her head in mockery. "Okay, okay. Well then, I've gotta leave now, since I have a date. Pattsuan, I'll leave the job to you."

"What? But Gin-san, you should know that—"

Shinpachi was unable to continue when the teacher had suddenly left, leaving the three of them inside the classroom. He was about to go out when a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

"Shinpachi," said Kagura, tightening her already tight grip on his shoulder. "I think you should explain things to us. What is that thing about Gin-chan dating somebody?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Didn't you know about it? Gin-san's gotten himself attached to _her._"

"Her?"

As soon as Kagura saw Shinpachi's finger point out to the window, she immediately opened it to take a look at what the bespectacled boy had meant.

She then saw Ginpachi together with a blonde, sexy young woman with her hair tied up with a kunai, walking beside him as they trudged towards the school gates. Seeing this, Kagura was in shock, her mouth agape in disbelief.

"N-No way…! How could Gin-chan possibly land himself on such a hot babe like that? Isn't that the principal's hot secretary, Tsukuyo-san?"

Shinpachi only nodded in agreement. "That's right, Kagura-chan. Well, they haven't been going out officially yet, but I think it's quite obvious that they are an item for a long time now.."

"What? So you mean Gin-chan's a stud now?"

Sougo then took a peek at the window, and settled himself beside Kagura. "Wow, Ginpachi-sensei sure had good taste," he remarked, surprising the Yato girl beside him. "I bet there are plenty of girls crying about it right now."

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Sadist? You mean Gin-chan's popular among the ladies?"

Sougo shot her a smug look, as if telling her how stupid she was for not knowing anything. "Are you stupid? Didn't you see how the girls have fawned themselves over him?"

"E-Eh? Really..?"

"_Mou, _Kagura-chan," said Shinpachi, sighing in disbelief. "I think you should've already known this, but yeah, Gin-san's a ladies' man. Sacchan-san was even stalking him, and I've heard that Kyuubei-san had taken a liking to him, too."

"Wasn't your sister the same too?" added Sougo, much to Shinpachi's ire. "I think that's the reason why she always ignores Kondou-san's advances on her."

"Ane-ue and Gin-san aren't like that at all," Shinpachi replied, "And besides, Gin-san's totally not her type at all…"

Sougo was about to reply when the bespectacled boy bid goodbye to the both of them, until he vanished from their sight, leaving the two of them on their own devices.

Kagura stared at the blank corridor, her mouth still agape. Seeing this, Sougo tried to get her attention by coughing to himself, looking at her with a blank look on his face.

"Well China, I know that you're oblivious about this, but I'm pretty popular among the ladies too, you know."

Hearing this, Kagura shot him a questioning look. "Just what lies are spouting about, bastard?"

"Nothing. Oh well, I'm going home now."

"Huh? Wait, sadist, OIIIIIIIII!"

Only Kagura's screams have resounded throughout the school corridors as Sougo left her alone, dumbfounded.

"…What the hell did he mean by that?"

**XOXOXOX**

Yamazaki Sagaru walked along the school grounds, wandering aimlessly, with nowhere to go. It was already the third day of the long-awaited _bunkasai. _Normally, he would have been so ecstatic about this, since it was the day when the long-awaited spotlight was finally focused on him, bringing him out of his Jimi life, albeit temporarily. However, it wasn't like that right now.

At this moment, despite the festive atmosphere throughout the school grounds, he cannot help but feel depressed. A few days had passed ever since he had said those embarrassing things to his beloved Tama-san, and even though he tried his hardest to approach her, fate just wouldn't let him be. Every time he was about to approach her, things would get in the way, an unknown object would hit him in the head, a random person would drag him out of the way, and just this morning, as he was about to greet her, a fat old lady dragged him towards the school's Maid Café. And to think that there were even people supporting him on his unrequited love…

Hence, he came into the conclusion that he wouldn't be able to talk to her again, let alone ask her out for the dance tonight.

He then heaved a deep sigh. He now trudged his way towards the secluded place in the school, where he spent most of his days when he was on a stakeout. Somehow, staying at that place made him feel a little better, as he was able to forget about his problems, even for a little while.

However, upon reaching that site, what greeted him was the sight of two individuals with a sledgehammer on their hands, mercilessly beating something to the ground. Curious on what it was, he then inched closer to get a better view.

He then saw that two boys—students from Class 2-F, he supposed—were beating up an old CRT monitor with their sledgehammers.

Yamazaki gritted his teeth. Destroying an appliance that has already malfunctioned inside the school grounds wasn't an unusual sight to see; he had seen someone do something like that before as well, back when he was still doing his stakeout. Seeing that the computer monitor was already old, he knew that the students were just playing around with it, and that it was supposed to be disposed either; LED monitors are already the craze today when it comes to desktop computers, but hey—only a few people use desktops nowadays.

He sighed in disbelief. What had just gotten into him, that he stood there dumbfounded with his line of thought focused on an old machine? It's not like thinking about that would make Tama-san look at him, anyway…

_Now, now. Please don't be down. Your job isn't just being part of an assembly line. In fact, you do a wonderful job supporting others as they live their lives, wouldn't you say? _

And at such an opportune moment, he then remembered what Tama had said to him back in the convenience store, when he was on a short trip outside in order to buy another stock of anpan for his stakeouts.

_We're all like screws turning in the huge gear that is society. Each and every person is part of the world and must not be missing. _

It was those words that made him fall for her… Before that incident, he never experienced someone telling him such things, and he was teary-eyed to finally find someone who understood him…

_It may be hard at times but… just keep at it the best you can, okay? _

"Tama-san…" he mumbled under his breath, tears already trickling down his face. With the status quo that they have now, it was impossible for him to talk to her casually again. Well, not that he had ever talked to her casually before… But still, now that he had made such a blunder, the idea of being with her—let alone being friends with her—was now far-fetched.

He then looked once again at the worn-out CRT monitor at the corner of his eye. As far as he can remember, Tama loved machines. She would often talk to it as if those were real people, and somehow, those machines had understood her since after she had talked to it, the machine performed its job better.

And now… what stood in front of him was that poor monitor on the verge of destruction. If Tama-san was here, what would she do? Would she leave it alone on the hands of those vicious students? Or would she rescue it and talk to it, just like what she always does?

He knew that he would probably be mistaken for a psycho once he rescues that poor appliance from destruction. But what can he do? After observing Tama from a distance for so long, somehow he had been influenced by her to the extent that he sometimes does the things that she does.

Even though it may be considered as creepy for other people, he did not mind it one bit. It was his form of showing love.

He then saw the boy raise his sledgehammer once again, pointing it at the poor CRT monitor. With one swift movement, he was about to hit the monitor, until—

"STOP THAT!"

Surprised at the sudden commotion, the two students looked at Yamazaki, who still had a streak of tears on his face.

The two gave him an irritated glare. "What the hell is your problem? You have a business with us?"

"Yeah, I sure do," replied Yamazaki, who now pointed towards the CRT monitor. "That monitor… stop destroying it."

"Huh? What the hell are you saying? That thing was about to be disposed anyway, so we're only doing as we're told. Are you a freak or something?"

Yamazaki felt irritated for being called a freak, but he shrugged it off. For him, protecting the things that was important to Tama is far more important than his pride.

"Say anything you want to me, I don't care. But I want you to leave that monitor alone."

The two students stood there, dumbfounded at the sight of Yamazaki defending the machine with all his might.

"Eh? Y-You're absurd," said one of the students, "You're going to risk your pride for the sake of one malfunctioned machine?"

"Yeah, so what if I do? Machines are like screws turning in the huge gear that is society. Each and every person is part of the world and must not be missing!"

The two students gawked at him, all speechless at his sudden declaration. Without a second thought, they ran away from him, saying that it was dangerous for them to continue talking with someone with a damaged brain.

They then vanished from his sight, leaving him and the old CRT monitor alone.

Yamazaki looked longingly at the monitor. "I'm stupid, aren't I? I can't believe I just did that for such a dirty machine…"

He then heaved a deep sigh, and looked at the clear, blue skies.

"Thank you very much, Yamazaki-sama."

Startled at that sudden voice, Yamazaki looked around him in terror, since he knew that he was the only one in the area. However, as soon as he looked behind him, he felt his heart skip a beat.

In front of him… was no other than his beloved Tama.

"…W-What?"

Tama smiled at him, which made Yamazaki blush.

"I wanted to thank you for your help, Yamazaki-sama," she replied, "I've always known that you are a good man, but I've never found someone as kind as you that you even have such sympathy for such machines. I truly appreciate that."

Yamazaki was dumbfounded. He already convinced himself that he wouldn't be able to talk to Tama like this ever again, but he was wrong. She was thanking him for something he did not even know why he had done, and she was the one who approached him as well. He felt that he was already on the verge of tears, but since he was in front of Tama, he tried to hold it back in order to look cool.

"I-It's nothing," he then replied, getting redder by the second. "I just did what should have been done, anyway."

Tama took a step closer to him, and grabbed both his hands, clutching it with hers.

"I am really grateful to you, Yamazaki-sama. Please, allow me to repay you."

Yamazaki blinked for a few times, before the fact that Tama was holding his hands and was offering to repay him had finally sunk in.

"E-Eh…? R-Repay me?"

"Yes," affirmed Tama, who now smiled once again. "Let me guess—you still haven't got a partner for the dance tonight, right? Then if it's alright with you, I'll be your partner, Yamazaki-sama."

Despite his efforts to hide his tears, a single tear escaped out of his eye due to happiness. But he couldn't help it; he was happy, after all! This is what he's been waiting for a long time now!

"Yes! Yes, oh yes, it's okay, Tama-san! Thank you so much!"

As Yamazaki and Tama smiled at each other, never did they know that this was all planned by the two individuals who were currently spying on them.

"It seems that it's been a happy ending for Zaki, huh?" said Sougo as he looked at Kagura, smiling at her. "After all that he's been through, he finally got what he deserves."

Kagura smiled back at him. "Yeah, he really deserved it. That anpan yarou's gotta thank us for this. If we haven't told Tama to go here in order to witness such a scene, then this would never have happened."

With one last look at the two, Sougo then turned his back, and started to walk away. However, Kagura stopped him, holding the sleeve of his shirt.

Sougo looked at her with a questioning look. "What is it, China?"

"Sadist… thanks.. for helping me with this," she said, smiling. "I really couldn't have done this without you."

"No need. I'm not doing this for him, anyway. And besides, I am completely doing this for my own benefit."

Kagura blinked for a few times before she understood what he had meant by those words. "S-So… you're only doing this for yourself?"

"That's right."

"But how? How could it benefit you at all? I can't see a reason for you to do this!"

Sougo only smirked at her, and walked away.

"I've got my own reasons, you know. Actually, I should be the one who'd be thanking him instead."

**XOXOXOX**

Kagura was miffed. Half an hour had already passed ever since this dance had started, and she was feeling relentless. Girls and boys her age were dancing around the huge bonfire in the school grounds, laughing and enjoying themselves to the fullest. She could even see Yamazaki and Tama dancing at the far end of the area.

She groaned in frustration, which made her feel as if she was being envious of them. But why wouldn't she? She doesn't have a partner, after all.

It was that perverted gorilla of the Shinsengumi who ordered that the Night Dance be held with a specific "date" for the whole night. And because of that stupid rule, she doesn't have a single date tonight.

But it's not as if she wasn't invited or anything, though. To be honest, there were a lot of boys who asked her to be their date, but she declined every single one of them—and now she's alone, watching them have fun as she leaned on the fence. Surprisingly, she was the only one there at that moment, and that fact only ticked her off since that meant that she was the only one who didn't have a partner and thus, wasn't in the dance.

She then sighed for the umpteenth time. It was unfair, she thought, that she was the only one to suffer like this. Perhaps the sadist was even having the time of his life now; after all, he told her that he was a ladies' man. Girls would probably swoon over him like flies… and the thought of it irritated her to no ends.

With the every beat of the music, she tried her hardest to find him within the mobs of dancing people around the bonfire, but to no avail. She couldn't find him at all.

She bit her lip anxiously.

She had spent thirty minutes just to look for the presence of that damned sadist, but all her efforts were futile. She concluded that if he wasn't there, then he may have probably ditched off this event and went somewhere to sleep again, which is typical of him.

Ah, if she had only asked him earlier…

Well, she tried to, but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. It was already on her mind back when she held the sleeve of his shirt, but she did something else. She was pissed at herself.

It can't be helped, though. She had already lost her charm, which meant that her wishes wouldn't come true.

That charm… with the picture of that sadist inside it.

Even though she helped Yamazaki on achieving his goal, she was also trying her hardest to look for her charm. However, even today, she still hasn't found it.

Rumor has it that putting a charm with the picture of your crush a week before the festival inside your pocket, and bringing it with you wherever you go will make that guy be your partner for the Bonfire Dance at the night of the festival. She believed on that myth, and only got through the half of it, since she had lost it after placing it on her desk just before gym class.

And because she had lost it… all of her hopes of dancing with the sadist were all gone.

Looking back at the couples in front of her, she sighed once again in disbelief.

"Aaah, why must this kind of thing happen to me?"

"That's probably because you're China."

Hearing that voice, Kagura was sure that her heart had just skipped a beat. There is no way that someone else could have a voice like that and call her "China."

She then looked at her right, and found Okita Sougo beside her, also leaning against the fence.

"So… I assume that you don't have any dates today, do you?"

"What? Are you mocking me? And besides, I could say the same to you."

"Really? Well, you're right about that," he then replied, and smirked to himself. "Well, since we both don't have any dates for today, we don't have any choice, do we?"

With that statement, Kagura felt her heart beat faster on her chest. She could've sworn that if it wasn't dark, then he could've seen the huge blush that was slowly creeping on her face. Not knowing how to react, she then looked back at the sadist in front of her, and noticed a few things.

One, was that he was staring at her intently with that arrogant smirk on his face.

And two, was that his gaze was reserved for her, and _only her._

Sougo then held his hand out for her. "I'll be your date for today, China. Consider yourself lucky."

"Y-You're the one who should be feeling lucky," she replied, placing her hand against his as they started to go down towards the field, where the dance was currently ongoing. "But just to let you know, I'm only doing this because I had no other choice. It's not because I like you or anything."

The sadist chuckled to himself. He then put his hand on her waist, and the other on her hand, and swayed to the rhythm of the music. "Stop acting like a tsundere, China. It doesn't suit you."

"But I really don't like you."

"Oh? But I know that you like me."

"Why is that?"

As soon as she said that, Sougo then brought her closer to his arms, as if wrapping her into a tight hug.

"Do you know the other rumors about that myth you've believed in all these times? Apparently, it also works when the object of your affections found out about the charm, and if it was on their possession."

Hearing this, Kagura felt even more embarrassed, but tried to mask it by hiding her face on his chest, and gripping his shirt even tighter than before.

Now that she thought about it, everything made sense. That sadist was a sly one, indeed.

And for the first time that day, she smiled the sweetest smile that she could ever manage.

**XOXOXOX**

A few meters away from them, both Yamazaki and Tama smiled to themselves at the sight of the Kagura and Sougo dancing happily around the fire.

"Those two really deserve each other, right Tama-san?"

Tama nodded in agreement. "Yeah… and besides, it's about time. They've liked each other for so long now."

"…Eh? How did you know that?"

A few seconds of silence have passed before Tama decided to reply.

"I know... I just know."

**『おわり』**

* * *

**Notes:**

_Bunkasai – _school festival

I have no idea on how long a school festival in Japan is, but for this fic's sake, I made it three days, with the dance being on the last day.

_Jimi – _is the Japanese word for plain or simple. Hence, that's why in the Timeskip Arc, Zaki was "Jimmy Yamazaki."

* * *

**More Author's Notes:**

_So, how was my first Okikagu/Tamazaki oneshot? Was it good? Please tell me; leave a review! I would love to hear your comments. And tama sis ketsuno, place your comment on a review in this site! Thank you!_

_This fanfic exceeded 8,000 words.. I was only planning on making it about 4,000.. I've failed. OTL _

_But anyway, I do hope you'll leave a review. And if you liked this oneshot and liked my way of writing this, then please, read my other fic—Truth! Obviously it's a GintokixTsukuyo one, but no worries, since it's more of a serious arc type than a romance one.. Seriously, I already have seven chapters yet a single fluff about them wasn't made.. Oh boy did I fail again.. :(_

_Anyway, thank you for reading this fic, and stay put for Chapter 8 of Truth, which would hopefully be released at the end of the month or the start of the next month, and my other oneshot (or twoshot), a GintokixTsukuyo M-Rated fic (LEMONS!) which was a challenge given to me by Zack Clyde Von Crisst. I'll be working on it tomorrow, so expect it to be out next next week. Oh well._

_Ja ne, minna! :D_


End file.
